Bloody Love
by TRSWinters1302
Summary: Katarina is a Noxian. Garen is a Demacian. Two diffirent person met each other in the war. They were enimies, rivals. But everthing will change ... once the truth was told. It's up to them to find out the past of this bloody war and stop it once and for all. And maybe, they weren't the only one who are finding this past, even a Noxian and an Ionian are looking for answer too. Jo
1. Chapter 1

It all begins, when the two nations stated the war. Nobody know why this war begins. No one dare to asked why, they only know that to follow the orders of their king, their general for the past 30 years.

The Noxus leader is general Swain. He is the most powerful person in Noxus, after general Du Couteau disappear. Genaral Du Couteau's childrens left home alone. Talon Du Couteau is the oldest in the house. He was adopted, Talon doesn't remember his past, only know his mother was killed. With his blade, he can kill you in a flash. Cassiopeia Du Couteau is a haft woman haft snake. She is very poisony, yet charming. With the poison in her veins, she can bite you and kill you slowly but painful. Cassiopeia has the power that can turn you to stone if you look into her eyes when she get angry. Lastly, the yongest, Katarina Du Couteau. She has a scar on her left eye, no one dare to ask about. Katarina is well known for her kill. In a flash, she can kill hundred of people. With her blades and daggers beside her, she can be a threat, but inside, she's a girl with a caring heart.

The Demacia leader is King Jarvan III, with his side prince Jarvan Lightshield IV. Garen Crownguard and Xin Zhao are his friend. Garen is the Might of Demacia. His heart and sword always for Demacia. Garen's little sister Luxanna or Lux for short, is the Lady of Luminosity, the youngest mage in Demacia. Garen loves and will protect her from anything. Even thought her boyfriend is Ezreal, Garen still protect her. Maybe too much.

It's now war. Swain and the others Noxian assassins are now planing for an attack at Demacia. Everyone are listening very closly, well, except for Katarina. She always been hating meetings to 'talk' about the plans to attack Demacia. Katarina just being bored, doing nothing. Until, Swain calls out her name she looks up.

"And you Katarina, you will be working with Talon tonight. Understand Sinsiter Blade?" Swain said, his crow is stating at her. Katarina gives a nod, as a sign that she's undersand. She wasn't paying attention at all. 'Oh well, Talon will told me what's the plan' Katarina thought, looking at her sister right next to her. Cassiopeia knows what does the look means, she knows her little sister too well.

While the Noxian was discussing the plans, a hawk was holding a camera on his claws. When the meeting is over, the hawk fly away from the tree and flying to Demacia.

"Valor, come to me!" A female voice call the hawk. Valor is the hawk's name. He flies down toward the voice, there is a violet hair woman, one hand has a leather glove on, the other hand holding a crossbow. She is wearing a helmet, an armor. Valor knows who she is. Her name is Quinn, his only trusted friend. They were known as 'The Wings of Demacia'.

"I so glad you're safe and sound Valor. I was worried sick. Did you caught their plans yet, Val?" Quinn askes her feathery friend. Valor exclaims in joy, Quinn knows it's a good sign.

"Let's take this to King Jarvan III and the warriors. Now we will know what they are up to" Quinn runs to the palace as fast as she can. They knew the Demacian warriors are waiting for this news.

Quinn and Valor finally make it. As they walk to the meeting, they see everyone are dicussing something in quietness, until Quinn and Valor shows up, everyone fell in silent. Quinn and Valor do a little bow at the king. They walk toward the table, taking a seat, Valor next to her, he is on a bird platform. Quinn stands up, hand holding the camera earlier Valor brought her, place it at the center of the table.

"King Jarvan III, Valor has returned with the Noxian's plans. This is what he film it" Quinn turns on the camera. Everyone watch the meeting of the Noxus.

The Noxians plans are sending spies to Demacia tonight. Swain ordered Talon and Katarina to go spying. The other plans were attack in midnight once they got the plans from Demacia. Swain also said bring more allies to help. Noxus has many allies such as Zaun, half of Ionia, Shadow Isiels and some others mage, maskman,... Demacia also has allies aswell such as Piltover, Frejord, half of Ionia, Bilgewater and some others people,...

"We will have to be careful tonight, Garen and Irelia will be guarding tonight" King Jarvan III said. When he said Irelia, everyone are in shock.  
"But sir, the Ionians aren't here. How do you expect to get Irelia guard tonight?" Fiora speaks up, wondering why.

"Because, the Ionians are coming right now. My father send them a letter for help, they agreed to help. Today, they are coming" Prince Jarvan IV answers the question.

"But then, when are they coming?" Shyvana askes.

"They will come at noon. We will welcome them for lunch. Ionia is a far place you know. I have once traveled there with my wife" Lucian said, remembering the great times with his wife Senna, until Threst stole her soul in his lanther.

"Ok, the meeting is over. Quinn, Valor you did well today" King Jarvan congratulate them. Everyone crap their hands together.

"Thank you lore Jarvan. But Valor did the best, he returned with this video. He's the hero today" Quinn pats Valor sofly. She knows Valor did it all, bring this device to his master.  
After that, everyone stand up and left the room. King Jarvan and his son are dicussing a few things about tonight. While, Lux hangs out with her best friend Janna, the strom's fury.  
It's noon, the Ionians come to the palace of Demacia. Everyone welcome their arrive. They walk toward the King and bow traditionaly. They have lunch with others Demacians.  
"How about we have a friendly duel? Master Yi?" Fiora challenging Master Yi for a duel. You see, Fiora came to Demacia to find a challenger, she is the best duelist in Demacia. One time, she heard there is a blade master in Ionia. Fiora wanted to fight him, but she really didn't have a chance. Today, she finally meet him to challenge him, Master Yi, for a duel.  
"Sure! I will win you in this friendly duel. Where will we meet?" Master Yi askes her. He too has heard about the Grand Duelist in Demacia. But he was too busy training with Wukong, he didn't had a chance.

"We shall meet at midnight in the training room" Fiora said to him quietly, because Lux would follow her everywhere. And with Janna, that's double trouble for Fiora.

"Deal" Master Yi shakes hand Fiora.  
Mean while, in Noxus, Katarina and Talon are readying their things. They will be spying in Demacia for 3 days. Cassiopeia helps them to.  
"Hey Kat! Are you going to wear this?" Cassiopeia holds out the Kitty Kat costume. It was a gift from LeBlanc and Cassiopeia on her brithday. Katarina sees the outfit, she really not into dress. Katarina perfers tight leather, black suit she always wear. Cassiopeia knows she doesn't like it, so she makes the puppy eyes. Katarina signs of defeat, she goards.

"Fine, but only if my others cloths are dirty ok?" Katarina said. Making Cassiopeia wishes she will get dirty, so Kat will wear the Kitty Kat suit.  
Once Katarina goes out of the room. Cass leades close to Talon's ear, whispering something. Talon nods and takes a small camera, put it in his jacket. They fits bump and wave bye together.  
The two brother and sister run to Demacia. When they come, it's night. They go in a hotel, rent two rooms for each. The lady doesn't know there are Noxians, because they were wearing a coat and their hood was covering their face.  
They steal things down, Talon goes to Katarina's room to dicuss the plans.  
"When midnight come, we will try to sneak in the castle. If we can't go in, we might wanted to go in to the Crownguard family" Talon continouns "We will kidnap the youngest sister Luxanna. But be careful, she's a powerful mage".  
"But isn't Janna is here with her. With one blow, she can catches us" Katarina said.  
After a while, they decided to take down the guards in the palace, just to be a warning for the Demacian.  
It's now midnight, the city of Demacia is very quiet. The two assassins come out of the hotel rooms quietly. They jump from roof to roof.  
"Let's see what are you up to... Demacia"


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

The Moon was full, a sign to know that it was midnight. The two assassins were jumping from roof to roof. Katarina and Talon reached to the castle's gates. There were guards everywhere, like they knew the Noxian was here.

On top of the balcony, there were two figures. One in a big armor with a huge sword, one was with four blades foughting in the air on the tip of the fingers. They seems to be guarding, controling the guards around. Katarina and Talon both knew, they would have to killed them first. Talon whispered into Kat's ear.

" _Ok, Kat. You take down the huge armor person. While, I take down the blades one. Ok?"_

 _"No! Why do I have to take the big guys, Talon? Why don't you take down the huge guy and I take down the foulty blades thingy person?!"_ Katarina hissed at Talon, argueing with who taking down who.

" _What if that blades person is a mage. You can't do it. Beside, I can take them down. I have been practicing fighting mages"_ Talon said, still whispering.

" _Fine. But, I going to practicing fighting mages too"_ Katarina goarded.

" _Let's go"_ Talon ordered his step-sister.

They saw guards around, so they killed them in silently, not making a sound.

Meanwhile, Garen and Irelia were on the balcony, ordering the guards to stay look out for anything stange.  
"I wonder where are the two Noxians? It's midnight and still no sign of them" Irelia crossed her arm in front of her.

"I know they are here, but we can't see them. Noxus's assassins are very deadly and quietly. They can kill you in fast and silent, or even slow and painfuly" Garen warned Irelia to keep an eye on them.

Then all sudden, two shadows were standing in front of them. One with was a long red hair holding two swords and daggers on her hip. The other was a man with a blade on his hand, a navy blue coat with knifes on the end.

"Who are you?!" Garen yelled.

"Well, I'm Katarina and this is Talon. And we are ... Noxians" Katarina attacked Garen, teleporting her behind him.

Meanwhile, Irelia tried to hit Talon. Usually, she coud hit at less a blade at his skin, but she didn't. Even Talon, he could teleport behind her and kill her, but he was just defending him with his blade. Talon jumped to the roof , so did Irelia. Some guards saw Irelia was chasing Talon, but Irelia told them to warn the king, while she tried to chase him. When they chased deep in the forest, Talon stopped in the middle of his track. He turned around and a smile grew on his face. Irelia was running toward him and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And hug him tight.  
They hug each other. After 5 minutes, they broke the hug, looking at each other eyes.

"I miss you so much Talon" Irelia said in joy, she was sobbing, tears ran down her cheeks.

"I miss you too Irelia, me too" Talon said higging her one more.  
They been friends and evetually couple. But the war has tear them apart. It has been 3 years since they last met each other. Today, they met each other in the last 3 years. Then they heard a noise, Irelia knew it was the royal guards. Irelia with out thinking kissed Talon on the lips.

"Is this goodbye?" Talon asked with a sad look, knowing she has to leave.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I will miss you" Irelia said.

"Me too" Talon said.

The guards were closer and closer to them. They were fearking out, didn't know what to do.

"Talon! Hit me in the stomach, that way you can escape" Irelia said in a quickly way.

"But..." Talon was cut off by Irelia.

"Just do it! Please! I don't want you to get cought" Talon did what Irelia told him.

"I love you. I'm sorry" he whispered and punched Irelia in the stomach. Irelia felt the pain, kneeing and her blades felled beside her.

"Goodbye Talon" Irelia said before fell in on the ground. Before she closed her eyes, Irelia saw Talon ran deep in the forest.  
Meanwhile, Katarina and Garen were still fighting. Garen spin and hit Katarina's swords making them broke apart. Garen was about hit her but then Katarina jumped to the window above her and landing down behind him, throwing daggers and hit two of thm into his shoulders. Katarina draw out her swords on the back, while Garen pulled out the daggers.

'She's so beautiful, her hair, her eyes and her bo... no Garen, she's an assassin, a Noxian assassin, wake up' Garen thought.  
Katarina ran toward him, he rised his sword, but he miss her. Because, she teleported. Katarina teleported again and this time landed on Garen. Her sword was about stab Garen, but he grabed her and hit her on the ground. His sword rises again, ready to stab her, but she rolled over and stand up again. Garen was just standing there, until his sword glow. Another sword came from the sky and hit the ground in front of Katarina, the ground broke and she fell in. She fell hard, eventually black out. Garen hopped into the hole, ready to kill her, but sonething stop him, seeing Katarina laying there harmless, he decided to take her back. But before he could put his sword down, a flash hit him in the stomach, he was bleeding. Garen looked up to see Talon with his bloody blade.

"Don't you dare to touch my sister, Demacian" Talon pointed his blade at Garen's neck.

"I will spare you this time" Talon walked to where Katarina was laying, picking her up and jumped out the hold, running away.

Garen tried to get up, escape the hole aswell. But he was to weak, with an injure, he couldn't even move. Garen was breathing heavily, sweating, he was getting sleepier and sleepier, he closed his eyes, thinking about that beautiful woman Katarina.

Garen woke up with a pain on his head. He tried to sit up, but someone stopped him.

"You should really be more careful brother" a voice spoke to him.

He looked to his right to see his little sister Luxanna, with a small smile on her face. Next to her was her best friend Janna, she looked worried too, just like Lux.

"It seems like your awake Garen" Another voice spoke to him. Garen saw it was Soraka, the star child. She was a healer in Inoia, a mage. But to his suprise, Soraka usually in Inoia, helping people, but why was she here in Demacia?

"Soraka? Why are you here?" Garen asked the star child.  
"I was just visiting some doctor and getting some medical plants here in Demacia. Sona was too busy to send back to me, so I have to came here. The doctor asked me to take care you two for a while" Soraka explaned.

"Two? But there is only me in this room..." Garen said confusion.  
"Oh! Um... Soraka means you and Irelia, she was hurt aswell" Janna explaned.

"And funny thing, she's right behind the white curtains" Lux said, rubbing her back in shyness.

Lux opened the curtains to see Irelia and Krama talking to each other. The two of them share the same tradition of the Ionia. Krama was more like a mage than Irelia. Irelia was mre like a blade master, sometime Master Yi offered her to go on a date with him, since they both known as the best blade master ever. But for some reason, Irelia always refuses dates. It was like she got someone in her mind. Krama and Irelia looked up to see Garen, Lux, Janna and Soraka standing on their right.

"Hey Garen, you're awake" Irelia said, waving at him.  
"What happen to you?" Garen asked. Usually, Fiora said about Irelia always capture the thiefs, never once let them escape. But she let this assassin Talon get away.  
"Oh... Talon punched me in he stomach. He was too good for me, his blade skills were too skillful. He teleported behind me, when I turn around, he punched me" Irelia explaned.  
"I think you should meditant for a while Irelia, it always work" Krama told her.  
"Ok. Maybe it will work this time" Irelia sat up, crossed her legs in front of her. She closed her eyes and breath in clamly.

"I think we will give you some moment, ok?" Lux said and left the room with Janna.  
After Soraka checked Garen's injures, she said he must rest. He was lucky, he didn't get killed. Irelia could left the hospital any time, but Soraka requested her to rest for about 3 days. As for Garen, he might be resting for a or 2 weeks.

Meanwhile, Katarina just woke up. Talon was beside her, taking care of his little step-sister.  
"Talon?" Katarina said quietly.  
"You didn't injude yourself much, just got black out" Talon said, looking worried.  
"Did you get hurt?" Katarina asked.  
"No, just a little tried that's all. The girl I fought with, she was an Ionian, her name is Irelia" Talon said. He stated to remember the kiss she kissed him on the lips. It was their first kiss ever.  
Katarina saw how Talon was in his mind.  
"Um...Talon? Hello? Earth to Talon?" Katarina waved her head in front of him. Talon snaped out of his thought.  
"W...What?" Talon asked.  
"So any information about the guy you fought with?" Talon continouned.  
"It seems like his a Demacian. You can see it on his armor" Katarina continoun "His fighting skills are very powerful. When his used his ult, a lot of damage".  
"Well, you need to rest, I will contact with Swain and bring Riven" Talon said.  
"Swain..." Kataina said under her breath. There was a reason why she hate him. Ever since her father disapered, Swain has taken control of the Noxus. Katarina been finding clues about this, she thought Swain killed or kidnapped her father. Talon doesn't know, only Cassiopiea and herself know.

"Well, goodnight Kat" Talon said.  
"Goodnight, Talon" Katarina closed the door and went back to her bed to get some rest. While thinking why did that Demcian didn't kill her then.


	3. Chapter 3 We meet again

**Thank you to Tenchu11 to** **made this editing to help. Thank you so much :) I very happy that someone was able to help me, because my gammar is so so so so so so so so bad...**

 **Once again, read and follow, favorite this story :)**

he next morning, Riven had arrived. With her shattered blade still at her side. She met up with Talon and Katarina for some breakfast, they planned their next move and overall battle strategy over their meal.

"Okay, Riven. You'll be scouting for anything strange, don't get caught okay?" Talon said, showing the plans to her. Riven nodded.

"I will have to take care of Kat for a while. She isn't doing well this morning...like right now" Talon pointed that out. Katarina was staring out of the window. She wasn't paying any attention to anything.

"What's wrong with her?" Riven asked Talon since she hasn't heard about what happen last night. Talon explained to Riven the events that occurred last night. She nodded softly acknowledging what he said.

Meanwhile, at the Demacian royal palace, Shen was talking to Jarvan IV and Yasuo.  
"Yasuo. You will be guarding tonight" Shen said.  
"How do you know there will be another winder coming, Yasuo?" Jarvan asked.  
"I feel a disturbance in the wind" Yasuo said, facing the city. His eyes closed, listening to the listen whispers of the wind. Then, Yasuo opened his eyes, and looked over the city of Demcia. He turned around, facing Jarvan and Shen.  
"What is it, Yasuo?" Shen asked.  
"She's here" Yasuo said.  
"Who?" The prince asked.  
"Riven. My old enemy" Yasuo said.

It was night time and, Yasuo was guarding the back entrance. He was standing still breathing slowly listening for any subtle sound or movement. Both hands gripping the hilt of his sword, ready to summon the wind to aid him if he any intruder attacked. Memories of the elders, and his brother that had been slaying when Riven attacked his village, flushed him with grief. But he took solace with fond memories of them.

After not seeing the sign of Riven, Yasuo took out his flute, lending back his sword. He played the flute peacefully, the wind started to blow in the music.

Riven was getting ready to infiltrate Demacia, she ran off in the night. Checking her map again, Riven walked to the back gates of the castle. She was hiding in the bushes, and heard a soft melody, it was beautiful music. Riven took a peak to see...and saw an old enemy. It was Yasuo, and Riven was ready to fight, griping her sword tight. That is when the music stopped.

Yasuo stopped playing his flute. He heard the wind whispering to him. It's soft caress of his hair and ears alerted him something was about to attack him. Drawing out his sword, ready to summon the wind. Then all a sudden, three pieces of jagged shrapnel flew out towards him like lingers. Using the wind wall, he blocked the shrapnel. Out of the bushes, he saw a white hair girl carrying a glowing shattered sword. He's brows tighten as he realized it was her…It was Riven.

"So, we meet again" Riven spoke in a haughty tone.

"Riven, don't you feel the shame about your past" He's eyes narrowed burning holes in her as he continued "What burdens you more, the weight of your sword or your past?".

"Neither, my I service to Noxus has unencumbered me" she replied sardonically "And I will full fill their dream!" She screamed as she lunged towards him.  
Yasuo quickly summoned the wind and shot gust of wind which quickly turned into a tornado, but she quickly jumped out of the way. Their sword crashed together, making a laud clanking sound. Riven's sword was much heavier and larger than Yasuo's. It seems like, this would be a long and difficult fight for him.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel. Katarina was making sure Talon was asleep, so she could sneak out and assist Riven on her attack of Demacia. So she checked Talon's room window to see he was sleeping she notices he was smiling, weird...usually, she didn't see Talon smile much during a mission. But, Katarina snapped out of her thought and ran off in the night.

Soon she was at the back gates, hearing a noise coming there, she ran as fast as she could. Seeing Riven and an Ionian, Yasuo. The man Riven had spoken to her about. Katarina pulled out a dagger, and aimed it at Yasuo's arm and leg. She was ready, Katarina threw the dagger at him, but a shield protect him. Katarina ran out to see a blonde girl, wearing a white armor and was holding a glowing wand.

"In the name of Demacia, I will punish you" The girl said.  
"Thanks for saving me miss Crownguard" Yasuo thanked her.  
"Who are you?" Riven asked.  
"That's none of your business Noxians" She let out a globe of light flying toward them. It flashed and made both of them blinded with light.

"Ah. I can't see a thing" Katarina said. Before, she saw another person coming out, this time, it was a dragon.  
"Well, well. Two Noxians? Nice work Lux and you too, Yasuo. But, let me take care of them" The dragon ran forward and spewed fire at them from its mouth. Katarina and Riven started to run for their lifes.

"Riven, get back. I will fight them off" Katarina said "Just go, tell Talon to get reinforcements".  
"But..." Riven was cut off.  
"That's an order from the Du Couteau family" Katarina knew Riven would always follow the orders of General Du Couteau. Even if Swain was the general now. After that, she ran off, leaving Katarina with the three others.

"Yasuo! You go after Riven, we will take caren of this red head" Shyvana ordered and Yasuo ran off to find Riven. It just only three of them now, facing each other. Shyvana attacked Katarina, avoiding flying daggers that wisped past her. Lux was trying to bind Katarina with her spell, but Katarina kept evading them. Katarina felt a pain on her back, remember the last time she got hit by that Demacian. Lux took the advantage and using her ult, Final spark, hitting Katarina. Katarina wasn't fast enough and she got hit, Katarina was too tired and passed out.

"OHO! We got her! We got her! We got her!" Lux started to jump around like with excitement like a child. Shyvana was just watching Lux jumping around, yelling.  
"Come on Lux. We have to tie her up and ask her about last night"

Shyvana, carried Katarina back inside the palace. Lux followed behind. She walked behind closely watching the unconscious Noxian girl. Thinking how good was she in the battle, but still lost. Minutes later, Yasuo came back, saying he lost track of Riven. But Katarina was caught, they would be able to interrogate her and gather information about Noxus.  
In Katarina's mind, she was thinking about her family, when her father was still there, Cassiopeia wasn't a half snake, Talon was there with them, the war hadn't begin yet. They were having so much fun, playing, practicing,...It was good time. Until the war began. Oh, how she wishes those days could last longer, then this wouldn't happen.


End file.
